


Divine Illussion

by Angelscythe



Series: Nine Years [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: While Glenn is absent for affair, Dimitri is trying to remember if he is real or not.And when Glenn come back... If Glenn has come back, Dimitri just want to hold him in his arms.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Series: Nine Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752589
Kudos: 1





	Divine Illussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly stuff I needed to write because my mind was full of Dimiglenn today... I'm trying to be more self-indulgent lately. Anyway, my mind was also full of @Eggyankee's Glenn so it's him and I give back all the love toward her!!!

Every night, it was the same thing…

Every night, Dimitri woke up, the sky still weaved with the light of the Stars and the Moon and he was fighting to find the truth.

What was the truth?

Could he even know what was truth?

His memories were confuse… the very first time it happened was when they lost Glenn, since then, his mind started to be slowly fogged. Years passed, blood started to spread on his hands and in his mind, fogging it more and more.

Lately, he kept waking up, alone in his bed and he didn’t know anymore if Glenn’s ‘I love you’ whispered at his ear, ig those ‘Little Lion’ making him shiver, if Glenn’s touches, if Glenn’s smiles were real… Had he dreamed him? Since when?

Wait! Was Glenn… someone or he had invented him from A to Z? That wouldn’t be surprising because the more he thought about Glenn, the more he believed he was perfection. And perfection could only be a mirage, isn’t it?

He woke up every night, squinting in the darkness and hoping Glenn wasn’t a mirage, wasn’t a Ghost, wasn’t one of the numerous side effect of his madness.

It could be…

Dimitri turned his head on the side and saw a paper on the nightstand. He was all crumpled, a bit tore on the edge. How often had he woke up at night and grasped it just like he was doing today in the hope it was holding the truth. Holding a last glimpse of truth.

Make that Glenn was real…

Make that the man of his dreams was walking in his reality…

_“Little Lion,_

_I’m at a War Council with Father and Fe’, don’t leave your room. You will receive food from servants, don’t let yourself starve._

_Stay inside._

_I will be back soon enough._

_Your Glenn.”_

“My Glenn…” Dimitri repeated with a hint of possessiveness in his voice.

He let his back crash in the mattress.

How long it had been?

When will be ‘soon enough’?

Something moved on the mattress, waking up Dimitri.

Again.

But when were they?

What time was it?

What day?

He didn’t even know.

Perhaps a bunch of minutes had passed only, or days?

Or was he still dreaming because how would you explain this pale belly only covered by scars and bathed by the dim light of a candle? How could you explain the vaporous veils floating around him, hiding too much and not enough at once? The garters hugging his thigh and certainly hiding a knife. How would you explain that crop top following the lines of his neck… and this angelic smile offered to him?

“I didn’t want to wake you up, little lion,” Glenn’s voice swirled around him.

He climbed on the bed and moved on his four to steal him a kiss.

Dimitri looked down at the pale thighs closing around him.

“Little lion? You’re not happy to see me? Did I step in the wrong room?” Glenn asked with a playful tone.

And froze.

The candle was away and he could only see dim light reflecting on the skin of the King.

“Did I?” he whispered. “In what year are we?” he added, doubts growing into him.

Coming in a random room and starting to kiss a guy… what reputation he will get!

“It’s me, Glenn,” Dimitri said. “I wondered, too, if you were real. You look too tempting to be real.”

“I’m real.”

The King nodded. “And mine,” he added with this possessiveness.

“I’m yours,” Glenn replied.

He pressed their lips together.

Dimitri passed his arm behind him, tightening it so he was sure he wouldn’t run away, except if it was what he truly wanted. He would never force him to stay, too afraid to lose him. To hurt him more than he already had been hurt.

But he needed him.

So bad…

He moved his hands in the long waterfall, damaged by the years but looking like ink, especially under the dim light around. He let the mane find back its freedom, caressing the back covered with scars, caressing his bare chest covered with scars.

They could count them to try to find the realm of sleep, or they could try to exhaust themselves in a sweetest and wildest activity.

Dimitri made Glenn roll in the bed, straddling him. He leaned over him and kissed the scars of his face. If his lips could be honey, if his lips could be made of Gold and lost it in those kisses, he would adorn him with it, make shine every of the imperfection of his body to turn him even more perfect… if you truly could do such a thing.

“I will make sure you are real,” he whispered at his ear.

“And if I’m not?” Glenn asked, his hands moving on the strong chest, retracing the scars.

“It will be a dream worth to remember,” Dimitri replied.

“I’ll make sure you remember every bit of it, little Lion,” Glenn swore, stealing his lips as he had already stolen his heart, long time ago.


End file.
